ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Königreich der Katzen
, , , |laenge=75 Minuten |alter=FSK 6 / G - All Ages |ending=Kaze ni naru |einnahme=53.918.847 US$Box Office Mojo, p1Box Office Mojo, p2 |bewertung=8/10ANN: 7,87/10 mit 2.261 Stimmen - imdb: 7,3/10 mit 34.881 Stimmen - MAL: 7,95/10 mit 70.009 Stimmen - RT: 7,8/10 mit 35.092 Stimmen. |trailer=Das Königreich der Katzen |jap=猫の恩返し, Neko no Ongaeshi |eng=The Cat Returns |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: عودة_القط *Bulgarisch: Завръщането на котката *Chinesisch: 猫的报恩 *Dänisch: Katteprinsen *Finnisch: Kissojen valtakunta *Franzöisch: Le Royaume des chats *Italienisch: La ricompensa del gatto *Katalanisch: La Haru al regne dels gats *Koreanisch: 고양이의 보은 *Litauisch: Katino sugrįžimas *Norwegisch: Katteprinsen *Persisch: بازگشت_گربه *Polnisch: Narzeczona dla kota *Portugiesisch: O Reino dos Gatos *Russisch: Возвращение кота *Serbisch: Mačkov povratak *Spanisch: Haru en el reino de los gatos *Thailändisch: เจ้าแมวยอดนักสืบ *Tschechisch: Království koček *Ungarisch: Macskák királysága *Vietnamesisch: Chú mèo trở lại |deutschland=1. Oktober 2005 |österreich=1. Oktober 2005 |schweiz=1. Oktober 2005 |usa=2003 |japan=19. Juli 2002 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki, Nozomu Takahashi |regie=Hiroyuki Morita |drehbuch=Reiko Yoshida, Aoi Hiiragi |musik=Yuji Nomi |links=c }} 'Das Königreich der Katzen '''ist eine Fortsetzung zu ''Stimme des Herzens. Regie führte Hiroyuki Morita aus dem Hause Studio Ghibli. Die Charaktere Muta und der Baron haben in diesem Film ihren erneuten Auftritt. Der japanische Titel 猫の恩返し (Neko no Ongaeshi) bedeutet Dankdarbietung der Katzen. Spin-Offs sind Iblard Time und The Day I Bought a Star. Handlung → Siehe: Vollständige Handlung Das 17-jährige Mädchen Haru Yoshioka, die weder über außergewöhnliche Kräfte verfügt noch eine übermäßige Schönheit ist, ahnt noch nicht, dass dass sie dank ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft bald entführt werden wird. Denn sie rettet den Kater Lune, der ein Prinz des Katzenreichs ist. Ohne fremde Hilfe kann sie dem Katzenkönig nicht entkommen. Sie ist jedoch unentschlossen, ob sie doch im Katzenreich bleiben will. Schließlich sind Katzen einfach zu niedlich. Charaktere → Siehe: Alle Charaktere Haru.jpg|Haru Yoshioka Baron.jpg|Baron Humbert von Gikkingen Katzen-könig.jpg|Katzenkönig Synchronisation → Siehe: Alle Stimmen Angela Wiederhut.jpg|Angela Wiederhut Martin_Umbach.jpg|Martin Umbach Thomas_Frisch.jpg|Thomas Fritsch Produktion 1999 bekam Studio Ghibli von einem japanischen Vergnügungspark den Auftrag einen 20-minütigen Short mit Katzen zu entwickeln. Der Animefilm Stimme des Herzens, der auf den gleichnamigen Manga des Zeichners Aoi Hiiragi basiert, war sehr beliebt. Hayao Miyazaki bat den Zeichner die Charaktere Humbert von Gikkingen, Muta sowie einen verzauberten Laden in der Handlung zu verwenden. Für diesen Auftrag entstand der Manga Baron: Neko no Danshaku (dt. Der Katzenbaron). Der Manga erschien in englischer Sprache bei . Der Film, dessen Regie von Hiroyuki Morita geführt wurde, verfügte bereits über eine Länge von 45 Minuten. Doch sein Auftraggeber brach das Projekt ab. Später entschieden sich Toshio Suzuki und Hayao Miyazaki aus dem abgebrochenen Projekt einen kompletten Film zu realisieren. Daraufhin übersetzte der Regisseur den Manga aus dem Englischen und das entstandene Drehbuch umfasste ganze 525 Seiten. Sie waren mit dem Drehbuch zufrieden, weil der Protagonist Haru Yoshioka eine „nachvollziehbare“ Persönlichkeit hatteThe Making of The Cat Returns, Bonus-DVD. Zuvor hatte Hiroyuki Morita bereits als Animator an dem Film Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas mitgewirkt. Sein Film wurde der zweite abendfüllende Film, bei welchem weder Hayao Miyazaki noch Isao Takahata die Regie geführt hatten. Veröffentlichung Rückseite der DVD-Spezialedition|thumb Der Film kam zusammen mit Ghiblies 2 am 19.Juli 2002 in die japanischen Kinos. Am 1. OKtober 2005 lief der Film im deutschen Pay-TV . Am 12. März 2007 erschien er auf DVD bei Universum Anime. Der Film gewann den Excellence Prize 2002 auf dem . Kinostarts DVD- und BD-Erscheinungen Soundtrack (OST) Das Eröffnungslied ist Kaze ni Naru, das auf Deutsch soviel wie Werde wie der Wind bedeutet. Easter Egg thumb|Der Katzenkönig spielt Golf. Auf dem Balkon mit dem Blick zum Labyrinth packt der Katzenkönig seine Golfausrüstung aus. Auf der blauen Tasche, in welcher die Golfschläger aufbewahrt sind, ist ein schwarzer abgebildet. Das Logo erinnert an die Sportmarke Puma. Filmfehler Erster Filmfehler thumb|Hiromi hat sich teleportiert? Nachdem Haru Yoshioka den Kater Lune gerettet hat, wollen die Katzen ihre Dankbarkeit zum Ausdruck bringen. Bei der Rettungsaktion des Katers war leider Hiromis Schläger zu Bruch gegangen. So häufen die Katzen als Geschenk ein Berg voller Schläger vor Hiromis Haustür an. Am Morgen ruft ie Haru an. Mit dem schnurlosen Telefon ist sie gerade in der Wohnung unterwegs. In der nächsten Szene steht sie dann außerhalb ihrer Wohnung. Womöglich konnte sie sich gar mit dem Telefon über kurze Distanz teleportieren. Dies ist möglich, da der Film Fantasy-Elemente enthält. Wahrscheinlicher ist es aber, dass sie während des Telefonierens durch die Haustür gegangen ist. Es ist in Japan üblich die Handlung von Aspekt zu Aspekt zu erzählen, statt wie in westlichen Filmen von Aktion zu Aktion. Zweiter Filmfehler thumb|Cross Road, Cross Load, Cross Road, ... Haru sucht an einer Kreuzung nach Muta, weil sie Hilfe vom Katzenbüro braucht. An der Kreuzung sind Flaggen mit der Aufschrift Cross Road oder Cross Load. Vielleicht stehen diese verschiedene Beschriftung für den Links- oder Rechtsverkehr auf der Kreuzung. Dieser Filmfehler taucht am Filmende wieder auf, als Haru mit Hiromi an einem Sonntag in der Stadt unterwegs ist. Dritter Filmfehler Haru steht zum ersten Mal vor dem Katzenbüro. Vor der Tür ist ein Briefkasten, an dem sich Muta bedient. In der ersten Szene des Films ist der Briefkasten nicht zu sehen. Da das Katzenbüro erst nachts geöffnet hat, ist es möglich, dass der Briefkasten tagsüber unsichtbar ist und erst in der Nacht sichtbar wird. thumb|center|Der unsichtabre Briefkasten ist die neueste Erfindung eines Geniestreichs. Vierter Filmfehler thumb|Aus dem Augen, aus dem Sinn! Am gleichen Schauplatz des zuletzt erwähnten Filmfehlers, lässt Muta die Zeitung auf dem Stuhl liegen. In der nächsten Szene ist diese verschwunden (und dabei ist es noch dunkel draußen). Die einzige Erklärung ist, dass die Zeitung aus Mutas Gedanken entsprungen ist. Als Muta die Zeitung auf dem Stuhl zurücklässt, hat er für sie keine Verwendung mehr und sie verschwindet aus seinem Sinn. Ihr seht an einem verwünschten Platz kann so einiges passieren. Fünfter Filmfehler thumb|Die Schule sieht über Nacht anders aus ... Der Filmfehler ist das Schuldach von Harus Schule. Nachdem Haru verspätet im Unterricht aufkreuzt, verbringt sie mit Hiromi die Pause auf dem Schuldach. Als Haru vom Katzenreich in die Menschenwelt zurückkehrt, wird sie auf dem Schuldach abgesetzt. Um das Gelände zu verlassen geht sie auf eine Tür zu, die links neben dem Uhrturm angebracht ist. Hier wurde über Nacht die Leiter entfernt und eine Tür angebracht, der Uhrturm schmaler gemacht und gekürzt. Eine andere mögliche Erklärung ist, dass Haru in Wirklichkeit nicht in ihrer Welt gelandet ist, sondern in einer von vielen Parallelwelten. Dies klingt plausibel, wenn die Worte des Katzenkönigs hinzugenommen werden: Da der Turm im Labyrinth gesprengt wurde, weiß keiner mehr genau, wohin das Tor führt. In dieser neuen Welt ist vieles anders ... nur die verwirrende Bezeichnung von Cross Road und Cross Load an der Kreuzung ist geblieben. Mediathek Galerie → Siehe Weitere Bilder Haru-cat.jpg Cb.jpg Muta-legend.png Cat_king.png Tcr.jpg Tcr2.jpg Videos thumb|center|335px|Ending Webseiten Offizielle Seiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *Ghibli (jap.) News *GhibliWorld (dt.) *ANN (eng.) Review *BluRayReviews (dt.) *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * (dt.) * (eng.) Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jap.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:The Cat Returns ja:猫の恩返し es:Haru en el reino de los gatos zh:貓的報恩 it:La ricompensa del gatto Kategorie:Filme